


The Masseuse

by Markov_Debris



Series: Jack's Arch Rival [3]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-12 23:33:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12970839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Markov_Debris/pseuds/Markov_Debris
Summary: Jack enjoys a massage after a hard week at work.





	The Masseuse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fighting_for_creativity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fighting_for_creativity/gifts).



> Fighting_for_creativity asked if there would be more from Jack, Ianto and James and this is the result. I hope that you enjoy. I have also posted this on my LiveJournal and the JackxIanto community.

_Ah, that was so nice._

Torchwood had been hell with alien invasions, lost tourists, red tape and a hoax that turned out to be alien in origin. 

Jack had died twice today, or was it three times in 24 hours.  He had put on a brave face whilst they dealt with everything.  Once things had finally wound down he sent the others home, only to be confronted by a less than impressed Welshman, who saw through the façade with a raised eyebrow and a gesture at him to get in the passenger side.

Jack had dozed off on the journey, been woken to get into the house and told to go up to the bedroom for a nap before dinner, with the promise that, after feeding James, he would be joined by Ianto.

He was so tired he just collapsed onto the bed fully dressed.  He was certain that his lover would help out of his clothes and perhaps they could have some fun before he took a nap.

Jack must have dozed off again because he didn’t remember hearing Ianto enter the bedroom.  He was just woken by the feel of strong fingers massaging his back.  One of his deaths had been particularly cruel on his back and it was enjoying the attention.  The Immortal fell asleep again when those talented fingers were replaced by a nice hot pack. 

A low rumbling woke him.

“Don’t move,” Ianto said gently.

Jack lazily opened his eyes to see a sexy Welshman wearing jeans and a t-shirt on the bed beside him.  Ianto was on his side, one arm reaching across the Captain’s back.  He looked like he was stroking something but the Immortal couldn’t feel a thing.

“Ianto, did you give me a massage and a hot pack last night?” he asked as suspicion rose in his mind.

“No,” his lover replied unable to keep the amusement out of his voice.

Jack screamed, though he would deny it later, as he reared of the bed dislodging the cat on his back.  James gave a slightly more dignified cry as he leapt to the floor and ran out of the bedroom door.  Ianto fell backwards on the bed in fit of laughter.

“Why...” was all the Immortal could indignantly splutter.

“You looked so peaceful and relaxed.  Besides cats are supposed to be good for reducing your stress levels,” Ianto replied.  The caring, compassionate, image he was trying to covey was spoilt by his attempts to stifle his mirth.

“Not when they’re unexpectedly on your back,” he replied, hurt that his lover would allow his arch rival to humiliate him in such a way.

“I’m sorry but you were both so cute and I didn’t want to disturb your sleep by moving him, I felt you needed it after what you’ve been through,” Ianto apologised sincerely.

Jack could tell that, despite the amusement, his lover had acted out of compassion.  The chances were that, if he had just asked, Ianto would have moved James without him losing his dignity.

“How about we eat, you have a bath and then I’ll give you a proper massage?” the Welshman offered, contrite.

“A proper massage?”

“Yes, with scented oil, no cats and at least two orgasms,” Ianto promised.

“Three?” he asked hopefully.

“If you can stay awake you can have three,” the Welshman said getting up and heading to the kitchen to serve dinner.

Jack swiftly followed him; he needed to keep his strength up.

 

Fin


End file.
